Lost soul
by Loth - Armathendae
Summary: Erste form des prolog zur Probe oben


Lost souls 

**PROLOG**

**Titel: **Lost soul

Prolog

**Autor:** Lothlorien

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling schnief, was ich mit ihnen anstelle ist meine Sache:

**Warnings: **Wahrscheinlich werden einige Charas ziemlich OOC, es kommt wahrscheinlich auch slash dran, ne dark-fic wird's wahrscheinlich auch, hmmmmmmmmm ziemlich viele ‚WAHRSCHEINLICHS' aber hab noch keinen rechten Plan smile Storyline hab ich aber ungefähr im Kopf.

Achja bevor ich es vergesse AUF JEDENFALL SHONEN-AI also wer das nicht mag kann gleich wieder gehen (wehe das macht einer!)

**Pairings:** lasst euch überraschen fiesgrinz (eins weiß ich sicher, die anderen auch so ungefähr)

**Hauptpersonen:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasly, Hermine Granger, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Prof. Dumbeldore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Slytherins, Griffindors, Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws, Muggels,

Todesser und andere Gestalten

bla bla bla bla bla bla Parsel

„bla bla bla bla bla bla"Gelaber

bla bla bla bla bla bla Telepathie

(bla bla bla bla bla bla) Gedanken der Charas

[bla bla bla bla bla bla] meine Erklärungen, Kommentare

_Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago_

Prolog

England [Wie sollte es auch anders sein]

In irgendeinem Kaff an der Küste gingen in dem letzten Haus die Lichter aus. Dies war das Ferienhaus der Dursleys. Eigendlich war das Kaff ein schöner, besinnlicher Ferienort an der Küste Wales, aber seit die Dursleys und die Familien von Dudleys Kumpanen in den Ort eingefallen waren zogen tagtäglich regelrechte Wolken von Ärger durch das Dorf (was für eine Metapher....). Deswegen gingen in dem Dorf zur Sommerzeit schon überall um neun Uhr die Lichter aus und die Leute legten sich schlafen oder machten ihre Läden zu. Seit als die drei Familien am ersten Abend in mehren Lokalen gewütet hatten, hatten sogar die Gasthäuser geschlossen, Dudley und seine Gang zogen diesmal sogar mit Unterstützung ihrer Eltern fensterscheibeneinschlagend und breifkastendemolierend durch das Dorf und die Einwohner harrten der Dinge die da Kommen würden.

Nur ein einziger Junge tat ihnen leid. Dieser war für sein alter(er wurde auf 16 geschätzt)

viel zu klein und schmächtig (wer dieser Junge wohl ist? Mal 'ne Frage für die ganz dofen smile) und seine abgetragenen Klamotten in Kombination mit den strahlend grünen Augen die hinter einer zerbrochenen Brille verborgen waren erregten das Mitleid aller Frauen im Dorf. Er war anders als diese ekelhaften, randalierenden Touristen, er war vielmehr das Opfer der Gang wenn auch diese ihn wegen seiner Schnelligkeit selten erwischten, kam er jeden Morgen mit neuen blauen Flecken aus dem Ferienhaus.

- Woher die Frauen das wußten? Der Junge ging jenen Morgen ungefähr um sieben Uhr ins Meer schwimmen, da sah man die Schrammen und Striemen, die die Rowdys hinterlassen hatten, sich deutlich von der blassen Haut des Jungen abzeichnen. Nachdem er sein morgendliches Bad beendet hatte kletterte der Junge immer auf eine sehr markante Klippe, die nur sehr schwer zu erklimmen war und auf der er somit relativ sicher war. Auch hatte sich der Junge die Sympathien der Dorfbewohner dadurch erworben, dsss er den Kindern des Dorfes wundervolle Geschichten erzählte und die Mütter somit für eine Weile von ihren Pflichten entband.

Dieser Junge hieß Harry Potter (wer hätte es wohl gedacht? smile) und die Geschichten, die er erzählte, waren Erlebnisse aus Hogwarts, welche er auf die jeweilige Alters Stufe zurechtgeschnitten hatte. So erzählte er den ganz kleinen von den Wundern des ersten Zaubers, vom Gefühl des Fliegens und von den streichen der Weasly-Zwillinge; für die älteren jedoch hatte er die Erlebnisse der ersten drei Schuljahre parat.

Es hatten sich bald zwei Besuchszeiten herauskristallisiert Morgens um neun für die kleinen und nachmittags um vier für die älteren. Wenn man den Jungen jedoch hinter der Geschichte (er erzählte jeden Tag nur eine) weiter beobachtete, sah man, dass dieser sich auf die Spitze der Klippe zurückzog und manchmal anfing zu weinen.

Harry hatte in seinem letzten Schuljahr wieder einmal Voldemort gegenübergestanden


End file.
